


Limitations of Puberty

by redactedthegreat



Category: Upload (TV 2020)
Genre: Dylan got the female patch on purpose, Gen, Genderbending, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redactedthegreat/pseuds/redactedthegreat
Summary: Alternative ending to “The Grey Market”, Upload S1E5What if Dylan got the female puberty patch on purpose? Nora promised her support, but she'll have to think outside the box to protect Dylan's privacy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Limitations of Puberty

After the conversation in the lobby, Dylan rushed back to his room. He closed the door to the hallway, leaned against it for a moment, and took a deep breath. He tried to stay calm, but before he knew it he was pacing around the room, holding his new breasts with his arms folded across his chest.

"Angel!" he called out after several paces "I need your help."

Nora materialized next to him a moment later "Hey Dylan, don't worry, I think I can get you restored sooner than expected. I found a backup of your avatar from a couple years ago, but since it hasn't changed at all, it should be-"

"No!" Dylan cut her off "no" he said more calmly "you were right before, downstairs." Dylan admitted bashfully.

Nora took a moment to consider what he could mean "About gender being a spectrum?"

"Yes, well, sort of. You were right to wonder if I got the female patch on purpose. We almost didn't make it back because of how long it took me to convince the vendor to do it." Dylan's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, but Nora responded compassionately.

"Oh Dylan, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. People change their avatars all the time. Changes like yours happen every day."

"Yeah, but it didn't work. Or at least that's what I thought when I first woke up. Apparently it only changed my top half!" Dylan exclaimed, opening his arms wide and releasing his breasts.

"Your entire body went through puberty." Nora reassured him "You have all the secondary sex characteristics of an adult woman. But puberty can't change which reproductive system you start with." On hearing Nora's last sentence Dylan looked crestfallen.

"Fortunately" Nora said, picking up on his disappointment, "here in Lake View we have other options." As quickly as it faded, the spark of hope returned to Dylan's eyes. Nora continued "Now, technically all I need is permission from the account holder to edit your avatar, but I get the feeling that asking your parents is out of the question."

Some of the flush drained from Dylan's face at the thought of it "No, I don't want them to know yet. I'll tell them eventually, but I want it to come from me." He said it with a resolute maturity. Nora was reminded that despite the appearance of his former avatar, Dylan was almost 20 years old.

"Alright, I can work around that." Nora said "First, I'm going to set you as visiting another floor, that way you won't run into anyone you know. If anybody asks I'll tell them your parents grounded you to your room." Nora's avatar went still as she clicked on menus at her desk in New York. A moment later she was back "now, as for the parts below the belt and above the stockings, I think I have a solution for that too, at least a temporary one. Wait right here."

Before Dylan could say a word Nora had dematerialized. He paced around for a while, eventually accepting that she'd be gone for more than a minute or two. His pacing stopped when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

"What am I going to do?" he said, talking to himself. His voice had hardly changed from the day before, but watching his reflection speak the words somehow made them sound more feminine to his ears. Looking at his reflection there was nothing to suggest he'd been born a boy. He walked closer to the wall and the shirtless woman in the mirror did the same. He walked up until the top of his shorts vanished under the frame of the mirror, then he paused. His reflection appeared to be completely naked.

A giddy excitement came over him as he slipped out of his remaining clothes and slowly backed up. The mirror revealed more midriff, then hips, the tops of thighs. Before his penis could come into view he cupped his hands over his crotch, but continued backing up. As his reflection's feet came into view he stopped. There she was, the woman in the mirror; awkwardly cupping herself, but otherwise naked.

Then Dylan got another idea. He looked away from the mirror for a moment to bend over and tuck his boy parts between his legs. When he stood up the illusion in the mirror was complete. The naked woman stood facing him, her arms at her side, her legs pressed together. Only a fresh patch of pubic hair protruded from the flat triangle of her crotch. He stood up straight and cupped his breasts together like a push up bra. He only had a moment to admire the effect on the woman in the mirror before he saw Nora materialize behind her.

Dylan spun around in shock, he wanted to scream but managed to swallow it down to a muffled squeak. His angel had appeared right behind him, looking right at him; maybe she hadn't seen anything?

"Don't feel embarrassed" Nora said "I'd be doing the same thing." but her words had the opposite effect of their intention. Dylan covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Nora winced at herself for making things worse and kept going "Anyway, that's all about to get a lot easier, because I got you an underthong." She said, pulling something from her coat pocket.

Dylan lowered his hands to see what she was holding. It looked like a pair of panties with a gray checkerboard pattern printed on them. They were in a g-string style, so there wasn't much fabric, but what was there looked strangely filled-out, like there was an invisible woman wearing them.

"What's that?" he asked. Despite his overriding curiosity, he was also reminded of his own lack of underwear. He didn't want to risk taking a step forward and coming untucked in front of his angel.

"An underthong is a special type of shapewear we programmed for women with, um, similar predicaments. You'd be amazed how many female uploads try adding a penis to their avatar; some only try it for few days, but whatever the case, this helps them keep it in their pants."

Dylan looked confused. He opened his mouth like he was going to ask a question but wasn't sure what to say. Nora pressed on "They make your avatar's crotch appear female. Listen, I feel bad for ambushing you like this. Let me just leave these here." Nora set the panties on the arm of a nearby chair. "Oh, and I couldn't resize your entire wardrobe yet, but I managed to grab you these." She motioned her hand and more garments appeared on the chair: a beach towel folded on the seat, and a women's swimsuit draped over the back. "Call me if you need anything. Enjoy your swim." she said in a rush, and then she was gone again.

Dylan's mouth was still open. "Uh, okay. Bye." he said to the empty room. "And thank you."

He still felt mortified, but the embarrassment was quickly overpowered by curiosity. He walked over to the chair and picked up the underthong. Dylan hesitated for a moment. His angel hadn't been very clear on what would happen, but he'd made it too far to turn back now.

He carefully stepped into the underwear and pulled them up his legs. As soon as he'd pulled them all the way up he felt like he'd made a mistake. The little patch of fabric didn't even cover everything, and what it did stretch over still bulged out unevenly. For a moment Dylan wondered if he was being pranked, if this was his angels sick way of getting back at him for buying a puberty patch on the gray market. But as soon as he let go of the panties things began to change.

First the fabric grew larger, spreading out until it held all of his genitals in what felt like a soft, stretchy pouch. Then as soon as it had finished growing, it began to contract. The pouch got tighter and tighter, but it didn't hurt. He only felt a mild discomfort from the pressure, it was like wearing briefs a size too small. Dylan watched in awe as his bulge shrunk away, compressed down into a womanly mound. As the transformation concluded the panties regained their original shape, like an invisible woman was filling out the crotch, but she wasn't invisible anymore.

Dylan was transfixed. It looked so real. He could even see a little groove at the bottom, like the panties were stretched over a vagina. He also noticed that they hadn't finished changing yet. The gray checkerboard pattern gradually became transparent right before his eyes, eventually fading away completely to reveal a naked female crotch.

He could still feel that he was wearing a tight pair of underwear, but the illusion was perfect. He cautiously touched the flat skin where his penis had been. It looked like he was touching the bare skin just above his vulva, but to his fingertips it felt like sheer fabric, the same material the panties were made of; it was like a sort of camouflage. He rubbed a little harder and could feel the pressure on his dick, but it felt dulled, like he was touching it through a tight sheet of rubber.

Dylan looked back to the mirror, there was a naked woman on the other side. She stood with her legs slightly apart, one hand resting just above her crotch. She looked so undeniably female, no covering or tucking, everything visible; and it was the same body Dylan now occupied, the body he had hoped to wake up in, and now it was hers. She smiled down at herself, admiring her own shapes. It was weird to think how little had changed from this morning, but it had completely changed how she felt about herself. For the first time in her life she felt confident in calling herself a woman.


End file.
